Ackar
Ackar is a Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. Biography Ackar came into being on Spherus Magna prior to any of the other Glatorian. He participated in the Core War on Spherus Magna, and fought for the Element Lord of Fire to claim the power of Energized Protodermis. After the Shattering occurred and the new social system had been developed, Ackar became a Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, and eventually gained the position of Prime Glatorian. He won the Great Tournament many times. At some point, Ackar won an arena match against Gelu and won, earning Vulcanus a large supply of Exsidian. However, when the caravan containing it did not arrive, Ackar and Kiina were sent to investigate. Ackar was present in the Arena Magna when the Skrall invaded. Ackar helped the Agori inhabitants flee from the Rock Tribe army. Shortly after, Ackar defended Vulcanus from invading Bone Hunters. Sometime later, Ackar won an arena match against Strakk, but was attacked from behind after the end of the battle. He was saved from Strakk by Mata Nui. In exchange, Ackar accompanied Mata Nui and Kiina to Tajun. During the trip, they were attacked by a Bone Hunter caravan as well as a Skopio. Upon reaching Tajun, they found that the city had been conquered by the Skrall. After meeting up with Gresh and Berix and having their weapons enhanced by Mata Nui, the group continued to Tesara, where they implored the Agori and Glatorian to unite against the Skrall. Ackar came to Roxtus to aid Mata Nui in the Battle of Roxtus, which was won by the Glatorian, and Metus was revealed as a traitor and cast out of Agori society. The cities of Bara Magna were united into a Mega-Village, and Ackar was appointed leader of the city's defense. He participated in the Battle of Bara Magna, and looked on as Spherus Magna was restored. Deserts of Death universe In the Deserts of Death universe, he was present when Gladium was banished from the arena. Several years later, when he won his first Glatorian Championship, he was approached by Betak, Berix and Scodonius, who invited him to join the Order of Tollubo. He declined, thinking it was a fan club. However, the delay caused Branar, the Skrall he defeated in the championship, to discover him. He was rescued by Tollubo, and after seeing the damage Tollubo was capable of doing, Ackar changed his mind and joined the Order. After he joined the Order of Tollubo, he managed fight in an arena match in Roxtus and smuggle Kyry into the city so he could find out what was happening to the Skrall. Ackar then managed to attend the meeting that later resulted in the attack on Roxtus. He then managed to escape the battle, which was staged outside the city, with some of the other Glatorian, being forced to leave the Agori behind. When he participated in the Glatorian championship semifinals in Tajun, he managed to escape a Sand Tribe attack and safely arrived at Atero with Raanu. version While Ackar was on patrol, he was attacked by an exiled Skrall, who explained that he had been left behind by the Skrall, and wished to help the Glatorian. They helped him, and named him "Bucket-Head." The four went on a long journey, meeting three Glatorian: Oris of the Jungle Tribe, Likus, a con artist from the Ice Tribe, and his friend Tera, a con artist of the Iron Tribe. Bucket-Head revealed his intentions of awakening the Element Lords in the Valley of the Maze, a volcano. He had been sent by Tuma to get the Element Lords to help him. In a vicious battle, Ackar was defeated. Bucket-Head realized the wrongs of his ways, and helped defeat the Element Lords. Ackar and the others acquired the blueprints for a ship in the maze. The volcano began to crumble, and the group escaped. Oris, Likus, Tera, and the Skrall said their good-byes, and left for the Mega-City. Ackar, Kiina, and Mata Nui constructed the vehicle and flew to Bota Magna. Gigas Magna Storyline In the Gigas Magna universe, Ackar was not rescued by Mata Nui, as Strakk was not on Bara Magna at the time, but instead met him under different circumstances. In the Fruit Glatorian universe, Ackar learned of the Bara Magna Resistance Team's mission to a parallel world from The Hunter. They returned during one of his matches with Vastus, and when they left for the second time, Ackar decided to see them off. ''The Glatorian Chronicles Ackar was present when an alternate Mata Nui arrived on Bara Magna, and helped the other members of the resistance team train him in the Agori's ways. Following the defeat of the Skrall, Ackar and the rest of the Resistance managed to find a way to the Matoran Universe, where they met up with some of its inhabitants and made an attempt to overthrow Teridax. Legends of Bara Magna In ''Legends of Bara Magna, Ackar is the leader of a small resistance against the Skrall, who have taken over Bara Magna, and has become the leader of the few free Glatorian, who are fighting to free the rest of the Glatorian and Agori from their prison camps. ''The Sitrius Duty In ''The Sitrius Duty, Raanu made him a Fire Tribe representative in the Order of Mata Nui. He gave Eritko some advice shortly before his battle with The Poker. ''Extreme Rebellion At an unidentified point in time, Ackar became a member of the Super Force Squad, a group of former Glatorian now as powerful as Great Beings. He is currently in the Matoran Universe. Survival of the Fittest: Season 1 Vezon sent a letter bomb to Ackar by means of Kreiger, Coropsus, and Shadow Jaller. It was successfully delivered and exploded in a volcano, killing the Glatorian. Rebel Log At first, Ackar and Skovax were very good friends until Skovax joined the Rebels. Ackar was suspicious of Skovax and his team while they are in Vulcanus. He then accuses the group for killing some of the Matoran and Agori. After they left, Ackar sent a group of Vulcanus Guard Riders to track them. In Tesara, Ackar accused Medran of being a criminal and was arrested for falsely accusing a villager of Tesara. Abilities and traits Ackar is a reliable Glatorian, though he did have some confidence problems due to his old age. After he befriended Mata Nui and began training him, Ackar's fighting spirit was revived. Ackar carries a flame sword and a Thornax launcher. Ackar also had the elemental power of fire Mata Nui gave him using the Mask of Life. He also had a special shield he wielded at arenas. Alternate forms Appearances *Tale of the Agori'' *''Sands of Silence'' *''Cold Death'' *''The Chronicles of Mata Nui and Toa Ignika'' *''The Mata Nui Chronicles'' *''Legends of Bara Magna'' *''The Collection Chronicles'' *''The Sitrius Duty'' *''Extreme Rebellion'' *''Survival of the Fittest: Season 1'' *''Rebel Log'' *''{{BIONICLE: Reality 2]] (Rumored)'' Category:Characters Category:Glatorian Category:Fire Category:Fire Tribe